


We Forgot

by ProlixProse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, heres my humble last minute contribution, tsukkiyama day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixProse/pseuds/ProlixProse
Summary: “It’s our anniversary, Kei.” Tadashi said with a small little shrug and smiled sheepishly behind his hand. 
Kei turned his head in thought. “No, that’s next month.”
“No, actually, it’s this month. And, well, we forgot it. Just like last year.”
“What did we do last year?” Kei ended up asking, and Tadashi paused.
“...I actually don’t know.”
“Because you forgot.”
“Wait, no no no, let’s make this clear. We both forgot!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol what losers amiright
> 
> (hope you enjoy! happy tsukkiyama day~)

Tadashi didn't know what time it was when he woke. He only knew that it was a Sunday. Or was it a Saturday? Regardless, it was the weekend, and weekend mornings were preserved for sleeping when they could. Or, at least, they very well should be.

A pair of lips grazed the base of his throat, a nose nuzzled into his neck. He could feel the warm trickle of breath heat his skin.

“Wake up.” 

Tadashi groaned, moved his face away, sinking deep into his pillow. 

“No…”

An arm snaked over him, pulling the comforter from over his shoulders, and the cold air pricked his bare skin. Warm fingers replaced it, and he shuddered at their fleeting touch.

“Let me sleep,” he groaned, although inched closer to the body next to him, clinging to the heat.

“It's already 10:30,” Kei whispered to his forehead, raking a hand over Tadashi’s scalp which was definitely not helping him wake.

“You mean it’s only 10:30,” Tadashi muttered, voice hoarse, stretching his legs like a cat. “Sundays are for sleeping…”

“It’s a Saturday.” A light kiss was pressed to his temple. Tadashi sighed into his pillow.

“Even better.” 

“You're so lazy,” Kei said, lifting from the bed and Tadashi could hear his footsteps, only resolving to curl himself deeper into a blanket cocoon. “I'm making breakfast. And if you think you can mooch off of it when it's ready, think again.”

“I'm sure it'll be delicious,” Tadashi said with a yawn.

“Well, you're not getting any.”

“Save me some.”

“Clean your ears.”

Tadashi groaned, but made no other movements than to flip his pillow over to the cold side, rubbing his cheek against it.

Kei only rubbed his eyes from beneath his glasses.

* * *

 

It was 11:15 when Tadashi finally woke, stretching from the bed and catching the scent of something sweet permeating from outside the bedroom door, which was left open a tiny crack. Tadashi rubbed a hand over his face, yawned into his palm, then stood with as much grace as a baby deer.

When he opened the door, hearing the whining creak, the smell overpowered his senses, and he felt his mouth water. 

He padded into the kitchen, peering his eyes at the scene of Kei inspecting instructions for something on his phone with squinted eyes, as his other hand stirred through a mess of eggs and other ingredients in a pan.

Tadashi chuckled.

“What are you making?” He rose a brow.

“Omelette,” Kei said, without looking up from his phone, lowering the heat from the stovetop. 

Tadashi tilt his head to the side. “Tsukki, have you ever made an omelette before?”

“Shut up. You can barely toast bread.”

“I wasn’t saying anything!” Tadashi laughed as Kei glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “You look really concentrated though, like you do when you’re figuring out a puzzle. You know, that serious face you get.” Tadashi emphasized the ‘serious’ with a plastered frown and put a hand to his chin in thought. 

“I wanted to try this one recipe,” Kei muttered, handing Tadashi the phone before looking back at the stove. Tadashi scrolled his thumb across the page and leaned against the kitchen sink. His eyes shifted when he noticed a couple of grocery bags left on the countertops. 

“Wow, this has a lot of ingredients. Did you really go to the store this morning for all this?” 

“It’s not like we had plans today.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s true,” Tadashi shrugged with an amused smile and watched Kei’s back. “It looks tasty.”

“Mmhm,” Kei murmured in reply, turning off the heat and proceeding to wash his hands, shoving past Tadashi, who barely moved an inch.

“Also looks like too much for one person to eat. I’m just saying…,” Tadashi said in a sing-song voice. 

“He contributes nothing to this effort and expects to reap the rewards,” Kei seemed to mutter to himself, turning off the faucet and flicking water at Tadashi who yelped, covering his face. Kei snickered.

Tadashi chuckled despite himself and crossed his arms.

“Fine, fine. I guess I don’t need to eat.”

“Oh, if you’re hungry, we’ve got plenty of frozen waffles,” Kei said, preparing his plate as Tadashi stuck his tongue at him playfully. 

“Well, apparently I can’t even toast bread, so who know how the state of this kitchen will look--”

“I think that new nature documentary is airing today.” 

“--And you know, with my luck, I’ll probably just burn it down, since someone doesn’t even believe in my cooking skills.” 

“Did you hear there was a new species of bat?” Kei said as he departed to the living room. 

Tadashi frowned and gave up. He placed the pan into the sink and set to washing it, rinsing it off and placing it away, before following Kei and sitting on the couch, where a documentary on bats was already splayed across the screen. Tadashi tucked his knees into himself, and looked around him for his phone, before being poked in his side. Startled, he looked over at Kei, who held out a plate for him. Tadashi grinned, leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I knew you wouldn’t let me starve!” 

“Stop.” 

Tadashi beamed, scooping a bit of omelette onto his fork and blowing on it.

“Tshukki--”

“You have food in your mouth.” 

Tadashi swallowed and pointed at the screen with his fork. “There’s this sci-fi movie marathon coming on today. I just remembered.”

“And?” 

Tadashi nudged Kei’s side with his elbow.

“Please! It’s kind of like Star Trek mixed with zombie aliens-- It’s supposed to be really bad.” 

“Then why watch it.”

Tadashi took ahold of his arm and pulled at the sleeve of his shirt. “Awful sci-fi films are a national treasure, come on.” Tadashi plucked the remote from Kei’s hands, watched as he rolled his eyes and sat back. 

“Oh, excuse me, then.” Kei drawled, leaning back into the cushions. 

They’d retired their plates to the sink and had nuzzled back into the cushions of the couch, legs entangled over each other, when the title of the movie flashed across the screen and Kei glanced at Tadashi with a snort. 

“‘Outer Dead: A Dead Space Trilogy.’” Kei rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head.

“I know,” Tadashi laughed.

“So, one movie just wasn’t good enough.” 

“Shh, it’s starting,” Tadashi threw a pillow at him and Kei caught it, pushing it behind himself. 

It took forty minutes before the two of them found themselves laughing over each other, Tadashi’s head on Kei’s shoulder and Kei pointing at the screen.

“What was that?”

“I-- I don’t-- Ha!” Tadashi could barely speak, laughter spilling from his lips.

“What the fuck was that?” Kei asked again, laughing himself.

“Okay-- okay okay, so--” They both continued to snicker as lasers were beamed from all directions of the screen. “That guy just ate--”

“He ate him like spaghetti. He literally slurped him up and said, ‘Yum’. There’s no plot-- what, jesus-- what are they doing now?”

Tadashi peered at the screen, wiping his eyes and chuckling. “Oh, right, they’ve got to battle the first horde from the ship.”

The two watched as a bright light cast across the main character’s eyes and a fleet of alien warriors started to run across the screen.

Tadashi spit out a barking laugh, and Kei stood, walking out of the living room. 

“It’s a bunch of cats!”

“I’m not watching the rest.”

“Tsukki, come back! You’re missing it!” Tadashi rolled onto his side in laughter.

Kei called back from the hallway. “Fuck that.”

“Tsukki!”

* * *

 

It was 5:45 when Tadashi awoke again, hearing the drone of the television as a nature documentary on the migration of birds blared on screen. His head laid in the crook between Kei’s neck and shoulder, and he could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath him. 

He lifted his head, just enough to peer down at the softness of his expression. Kei’s nose scrunched up when Tadashi’s hair flitted across his face, then settled again as Tadashi moved away. He lifted his hand to run flitting fingers over his cheek, over the curve of his nose and just above his lips. Tadashi breathed a small laugh as Kei’s eyes blinked tighter before opening. 

Tadashi grinned down at him as Kei frowned. 

“You fell asleep.”

“You have no room to talk,” He replied, soft. “And some of us don’t take five extra hours of sleep in the morning.” 

“The only reason you ever get up early is because you have the sleeping schedule of an elderly man,” Tadashi said, but snuggled closer. 

“I’m going to kick you.”

“Okay.” Tadashi snickered as Kei tugged at his hair. 

“That’s not kicking, Tsukki.” 

“Shut up.” Kei said as Tadashi chuckled, watching his face. Kei, who’d tried to fall back to sleep, only blinked up at him. Finally giving in, he opened his eyes, scanning his features, and lifting a hand to brush Tadashi’s hair from his cheek. Tadashi felt a flutter pass through his gut, tickle his stomach in a pleasant way. He felt like a bubble of laughter could burst from inside him, and bent down to kiss the corner of his mouth, gentle and firm. 

“Love you,” He whispered, soft, barely audible, against Kei’s lips.

Kei gave a hint of a smile. “You’re tolerable,” He said, reaching up to kiss him fully, stroking a thumb over his chin.

Then, Tadashi’s stomach growled. He pulled back with a chuckle, and rested his head at Kei’s chest. 

“Dinner?” 

“Please.”

* * *

 

“I just realized something-- pass me the salt,” Kei said, boiling pasta. Tadashi reached into the cupboard and handed it over.

“What?” Tadashi asked, scratching his neck. 

Kei looked over at him, pointed a large spoon at his chest. “That’s my shirt.” 

Tadashi looked down, blinked. “Hm? This one?” 

“The one you’re wearing.”

“Wait, this is mine. Isn’t it?” Tadashi asked, pulling at the hem and trying to inspect it as he gazed down at himself. “I remember your mom gave me this.” 

“She said you could borrow it. And you never gave it back.” 

Tadashi laughed. “What? No way, your mom gave it to me to wear because it was storming and I had to sleep over at your house and couldn’t pick up any clothes from mine. She said, you had no taste for light green and told me I looked adorable in it anyway.” 

“Your selective memory never ceases to amaze me.” 

“Well, it’s mine anyway now, since it’s been three years I’ve had it,” Tadashi smiled sweetly. “Besides, you use my jacket all the time.”

Kei paused to stir at the sauce in the pan. “Which one?” 

“The blue one.” 

“I don’t use your jacket.” 

“Yes, you do! Just the other day, you ran out of the apartment with it--”

“Give me the butter.” 

Tadashi sighed, then opened the fridge and placed the butter on the counter. 

“Milk too.” 

Tadashi hummed. “It’ll cost you.” He gave a cheeky smile. 

Kei narrowed his eyes. He looked down at the pan. “Your jackets smells nice.” 

“I knew you used it!” 

“The milk,” Kei said, stern. 

Tadashi nodded and retrieved that as well, then proceeded to clear the counters of the mess of ingredients they’d made previous. As he wiped them, he bumped shoulders with Kei, who shoved him back. 

“So, it smells nice?” 

“Get the plates. Pasta’s ready.”

* * *

 

They finished eating at 8:02. Tadashi chuckled, dipping his hands into the water at the sink to scrub the dishes. His mind wandered and he went over the past week in his head, before squinting his eyes, leaning over the counter in thought. 

Kei, who was drying, glanced over at him, snapped his fingers in front of his gaze. Tadashi blinked at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Tadashi handed him another plate. “Um, hey, do you know what day it is?” 

“Saturday,” Kei replied, taking the dish. 

“No, I mean the date.” 

Kei shrugged and placed the plate in the cupboard. “Why?”

“Well, I think… I don’t know, but I feel like I missed something important.” Tadashi chewed at his bottom lip in thought. “Can’t remember what it was though…”

“Maybe you wrote it down,” Kei said. “Is that the last of them?” 

Tadashi looked at the sink and nodded, draining the water. “I’m gonna check the calendar just to be sure.” He said. 

Kei only nodded and wiped at the counters as Tadashi left to their bedroom. He flicked on the light, peering at the calendar they kept on the wall beside the door. He ran his finger along the dates of November, all the way down to the second Saturday. He blinked at it. Froze in place.

“Uh, Tsukki!” He called, walking back into the front area where Kei was returning from the kitchen.

“Hm?”

“Okay, so you really don’t know what day it is, right?”

Kei rose a brow, but shook his head. “No, I really don’t know what day it is.” He said, as he turned toward the living room. 

Tadashi breathed out. “Good. Then, it wasn’t just me.”

Kei took a seat and looked up at him. “What?” 

“We forgot again,” Tadashi groaned, then shook his head with a chuckle. “I can’t believe we forgot again.”

“Forgot what?”

“It’s our anniversary, Kei.” Tadashi said with a small little shrug and smiled sheepishly behind his hand. 

Kei turned his head in thought. “No, that’s next month.”

“No, actually, it’s this month. And, well, we forgot it. Just like last year.”

“What did we do last year?” Kei ended up asking, and Tadashi paused. 

“...I actually don’t know.”

“Because you forgot.”

“Wait, no no no, let’s make this clear. We both forgot!” 

Kei breathed a small laugh as Tadashi sulked over to the couch.

“I even had a plan and everything this year. We were going to walk around the museum and go to the zoo, and I had this idea for a nice dinner.”

“Fine, we’ll do it next weekend if you want.”

Tadashi put his face in his hands. “But it wouldn’t be this weekend.”

“Does it matter?”

“It probably should, I think?” Tadashi said, looking over at Kei who sighed and scooted closer to him.

Kei searched his face, fond, a hidden expression beneath the surface. Then, he leaned over and Tadashi flushed, heart accelerated even still. “Today was today.” He said after a moment. Tadashi blinked, then scrounged up a small, lopsided smile.

“I guess I like today, then.”

Kei met him halfway for a kiss, cupping his cheeks in his palms. Tadashi put a hand to the back of Kei’s neck, twirling his fingers over the naping curls. He smiled, pulling back just enough to speak against his lips, breath mingling together, noses touching.

“Did you still want a gift?”

“After I give you mine.”

“Oh. Okay. Cool, so… here? Or...?”

Tadashi felt his heart quicken as Kei answered with a soft tug at his shirt and nodded.


End file.
